death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Zanalpadna Nation
"Each of the cities is a nation. In other words, we have set up the city-states as we were taught,” said Gizania. According to her, all nations, including the Noble Orc empire itself, consisted of one large city, with the very rare exceptions of small-scale villages and settlements that didn’t have towns. This was because the surrounding areas were all Devil’s Nests where monsters ran rampant, so small communities couldn’t be maintained. In fact, the monsters that appeared in this area were mostly Rank 4. It was just a single Rank above the areas around Talosheim and the marshlands, but if Rank 3 monsters were equivalent to bears and Rank 4 were like tyrannosaurus rexes, the difference in danger was very clear. Even for Arachne and Noble Orcs, maintaining small settlements with non-combatants in such lands wouldn’t yield enough benefits. Considering that there were tall walls to keep monsters out, more than twice as tall as Talosheim’s walls, the nation of Zanalpadna was far larger than the city of Niarki in the Hartner Duchy, which had a population of a hundred thousand. It was still smaller than Nineland, which had a population of a million, but it was quite a large-scale city-state. Cultural practice Friendship and marriage necklaces Necklaces, a medal made by shaving off the cast-off skin around my compound eyes with a string made of my thread,” Gizania said. “This is called a ‘necklace of deep affection,’ and it is proof that the one who possesses it is close to a member of the Arachne race. The necklaces made by polishing the cast-off skin that came off when Arachne and Empusa molted. When given to those of the same gender, they were proof of close friendship. However, the meaning of the necklaces changed when given to those of the opposite gender. Giving the necklace of deep affection to someone of the opposite gender was the same as proposing, and accepting the necklace was accepting the proposal. And wearing the necklace around one’s neck had the same meaning as wearing a wedding ring. In human nations, it would be a great problem for a queen’s daughter, even one who was not called a princess, to decide her marriage partner on her own. However, in Zanalpadna, one’s bloodline was not the only thing that decided succession to the throne. In fact, it was an Empusa who had served as queen before Queen Donaneris. Dungeon The commonly-known ‘Shelter’ that existed beneath Zanalpadna had an official title: The Shell-less Open Field. It was an E-class Dungeon, but even so, one might question the sanity of those thinking to use it as a shelter in times of emergency. However, if one thought about it, there was a rational reason for this. It was simply because the inside of this low-difficulty Dungeon was safer than the area outside the city. Monsters of Rank 4 and above were rampant outside the city. It was possible to encounter Rank 5 monsters which would normally need a group of C-class or D-class adventurers to take down, and there were even rare occasions where a Rank 7 or 8 monster would appear. In comparison, Dungeons generally produced monsters suitable for their class unless a monster rampage was about to occur. The shallow floors of an E-class Dungeon… these would be filled with nothing but Rank 1 monsters that could be driven away by ordinary people who didn’t even possess combat-related skills. The Dungeon bosses would generally be Rank 3, but they wouldn’t move from what was known as the boss chamber in the deepest part of the Dungeon. In addition to this, the chances of monsters entering the Dungeon from outside was low. Monsters born outside Dungeons wouldn’t seek to enter a Dungeon of their own accord unless they happened to be chasing prey that had escaped into the Dungeon. It seemed that monsters that had left a Dungeon would instinctively avoid entering it again. Though this didn’t apply to demi-human monsters, and tamed monsters would enter Dungeons on command. And an E-class Dungeon would have almost none of the traps that Dungeons normally had. In times of emergency… when the walls that protected the nation stopped functioning due to a natural disaster or an assault by a powerful monster, the inside of a low-class Dungeon was safer than the city. This didn’t only apply to Zanalpadna; the other city-states also used low-class Dungeons as shelters, farming land and sources of water. The Noble Orcs who had survived with Prince Budarion, as well as those who had fled from the High Goblin and High Kobold nations, had been brought to the Shell-less Open Field because there was plenty of space for them here. Defenses The walls looked to be made of heavy stone, was reminded of the subtly-built stone walls of Japanese fortresses. the beauty in the plain, unrefined pattern created by joining stones of different sizes together without leaving any gaps in between. It can seemed that there was no door or gate that allowed entry and exit they’re camouflaged. “Those walls have been created by joining stones together using Arachne thread. There are peeking windows and gates of various sizes hidden within them, though they look the same as the rest of the walls. References Category:Nation Category:City-State Category:Lambda Category:Locations Category:Cities